WJTS-TV
WJTS-TV, virtual channel 35 (UHF digital channel 35), is a Telemundo owned-and-operated television station serving the Jacksonville Area that is licensed to Jacksonville,Florida, United States. The station is owned by the NBCUniversal Owned Television Stations subsidiary of NBCUniversal, as part of a duopoly with NBC owned-and-operated station WJAU (channel 19). The two stations share studios and offices located on Kernan Blvd South in Jacksonville's Southside . WJTS's transmitter is located is on Blount Island. History On November 25,1962 the station launched as the Jacksonville first and only spanish-language station in Jacksonville. It's owners Gavinvisión signs affiliation with SIN. They were affiliated with SIN from the station's launch until February 15,1976. The station had negotiated affilation contract SIN later looked on Hispanic demographics, later SIN and (then WSIN-TV) had parted ways. However after hearing the split NetSpan immediately signed a contract with WSIN-TV then NetSpan wanted to invest in Jacksonville. After the affiliation with NetSpan changed it called letter from WSIN-TV to WJNS-TV (then in 1985 they changed the call letters to current call letters WTJS-TV. In 1995 Gavinvisión sold the station to Telemundo. It became a Telemundo O&O. But in 2000 NBC acquired Telemundo from over 30 million. Completed in 2001 WJNS-TV became an NBC-TELEMUNDO owned station along with 15 other stations. In 2014 NBC UNIVERSAL purchased NBC affiliate WJAU-TV making WJNS-TV and WJAU-TV stations both duopolies. Purchased was completed in 2015. News Operation In 1985 the station launched Jacksonville first and only spanish-language newscast Noticiero35 was launched it was anchored by Angel Berlanga and Marysol Miranda anchored Noticiero 35 daily 6pm newscast while the 11pm show was an encore presentation (that changed in 1998). While weather was anchored by Carlos Torres and Sports was anchored by Rafael Villegas. In 1987 they rebranded the newscast from "Noticiero35" to "Noticentro 35" that was under the management of new news director Jose Duran. But then something huge happened shortly after Angel went to New Jacksonville Univsion Affilate. Marysol and Duran had relationship causing shock-waves across Jacksonville Hispanic community. Then after the station hired Rubi Duarte that made Marysol and Rubi the first spanish-language women anchor team. They later rebranded back to "Noticiero 35" but then this change led to lots of station departures. Carlos Torres left for the new Univision Station. Maria Sanchez a reporter from the start of the newscast left, and that left with 2 reporters Blanca Cabbeloros and Leda Rodriguez. Luckily the station hired a replacement weather anchor named Ricardo Villanueva and hired Jose Ramos as reporter. The station tried hard to 're-invented themselves so they took Edgar Hernandez lead anchor From New Univision Station and put as lead anchor for the newscast. So then ratings severely rose for the 6pm show. Out taking Univsion at 6pm and just for the encore 11pm newscast they were also number 1. But in 1998 there were more changes thought the station had been adding reporters they were losing reporters. So with frustration of the news director he had a rant at the station he was escorted out of the building and was charged for property damage. So then management decided to no longer encore 6pm newscast. The station announced it was launch a live 11pm newscast. It was would be anchored by the same team Edgar Hernanadez,Marysol Miranda,Ricardo Villanueva did weather. The station sports anchor Rafeal Villegas left to work for Telemundo in Miami, he was replaced by Luis Penavega. Ratings from the rebrand had risen completely not just for the 11pm newscast but for Telemundo' s rebrand in primetime programming. in 2000 after the completion of NBC purchase of Telemundo, Telemundo decided to expand news programming. The station announced that in January 2001 they were going to launch Jacksonville' s only spanish-language morning newscast "Noticiero 35 Esta Manana" and a late morning newscast "Noticiero 35 Almediodia. Esta Manana ran from 6am-7am while Almediodia from 11:30am-12pm. Both show were anchored by Azucena Gonzalez and Antonio Repreza, weather was anchored by Sergio Garcia and traffic was anchored by a highway patrol officer Juan Quintero. And "Noticiero 35" was anchored by Rueben Trejos and Maria Ferrara. (Note: Marysol Miranda was given the pink slip at the end of 2000 and Edgar wanted to move reporter position.) And Ricardo Villanueva continued anchoring the weather and Luis Penavega continued anchoring sports. After 9/11 the morning newscast "Esta Manana" expanded to 5am in attempt to add more news in wake of the terrorist attacks. In 2002 the station launched a weekend newscast Edgar Hernandez returned to the anchor desk to anchor the weekend show, they hired Maria Garcia, and they hired New weather anchor Erick Gutierrez and hired New sports anchor Mario Trejo. The newscast was called "Noticiero 35 Fin De Semana" aired Saturday's and Sundays at 6pm and 11pm same times as it weekend evening counterparts. In 2009 the station has major lay off as apart off it NBCU 2.6 the station announced the cancellation of the morning,noon,and weekend newscast about 30% of its staff was laid-off anchors were laid-off or repositioned. All weather anchor for both morning and weekend newscast were laid-off a bunch of producers,assignment desk editors,directors,cameramen were laid off. This left the station with a 6pm and 11pm newscast, the station was left with low-resources. A Spanish radio show replaced the morning show, the weekend show 11pm edition Saturday and Sunday were reformatted with stories from the following past week. In 2012 as apart of the Comcast acquiring of NBC the deal was add more news for Telemundo, that eventually lead to the relaunch of the weekend newscast in January 2012. Then in the following November the morning newscast relaunched that was called "Buenos Días Jacksonville". Then the station expanded the morning newscast to 5am. Later the station launched a consumer investigative segment in 2014 called "Telemundo35 Response". In November 3,2014 the station launched a new half hour 5:30pm newscast immediately following the 6pm show. And the station renamed the morning newscast "Noticiero 35 Telemundo Primera Edicion." Category:Telemundo affiliated stations Category:Channel 35 Category:Television channels and stations established in 1962 Category:Former Spanish International Network affiliates Category:NBCUniversal Category:Former NetSpan affiliates Category:Jacksonville, FL Category:Florida